Seven Deadly Sins
by IYAddict.x3
Summary: Sakura gives a reminder of age, Kakashi recieves a reminder of a fallen comrade, and there's only one person we know that can possibly fix things for Kakashi. KakaIru, yaoi, rated M for language and upcoming explicitness. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter One: Envy

**If anyone looked at my list of favorite stories, they'd notice that there are quite a few stories with this pairing… I absolutely love KakaIru, and I don't know why I haven't done a separate story for them yet… The title for the story only points out the chapter titles- and those only have to do with small things within the chapters. Obviously, I intend on having seven chapters- one for each of the sins- and I'll let you know if that changes.**

Chapter One- Envy

I watched silently from a spot in a random tree as my former students (now team mates) bickered and clashed heads over every little thing. I chuckled at the look on the face of the small child that we were supposed to be escorting safely home from a small village in the Land of Waves. The kid just sat there and stared, open-mouthed, as Sakura swung a fist at Naruto's head, missing him by a hair as he dodged out of the way, and nearly shattered a large tree with her brute strength. Uninterested in how close she had been to hitting him, I turned back to my Icha-Icha novel.

"_Oh, Ken-chan!" Shiori moaned in a low voice as her lover's fingers played over her; she was his instrument_…

"Geez Sakura," Naruto whined, "I don't even know what I did!" I looked back to the two of them and wondered if Sakura was secretly a lesbian, just using her obsession with Sasuke as a cover-up. She was certainly more of a man than Naruto ever was. Even though she _did_ look right at home straddling the blonde, regardless of whether or not she had a hand squeezing his airways shut. Poor kid was actually turning blue…

"Sakura." All it took was her name spoken with a warning tone behind it to focus the girl's attention on the angsty, raven-haired teen sitting silently by the camp fire.

"Oh, but I was only trying to-" I watched in amusement as the usual, somewhat pained, expression came to Sasuke's face when he interrupted to speak her name again.

"Sakura." As usual, she barely noticed. For being so hung up on his every word, she was so very good at ignoring him when she was talking.

"…and the look he gave you-" It was a wonder I didn't get tired of this. Sasuke obviously was. The look on his face was nothing if not bored, and slightly weary. He cut her off again.

"Sakura!" Again as usual, with the use of his raised voice, Sasuke drew her attention to him.

"Yea, what," she asked, looking slightly irritated that he had interrupted her. I thought, for a split second that she was going to attack him next.

"He's still choking." Sasuke's voice was strained and slightly concerned as Sakura's eyes grew round and she looked down at Naruto, whom she had still been choking the entire time, not aware of her own strength as he struggled against her. She immediately let go, and he gasped for air. The horrified look on Sakura's face was enough to make Sasuke laugh; my chuckle joining in with him.

"Ohmigawd Naruto I'm _so_ sorry I really didn't mean to hold you down that long!" Still breathing heavily, Naruto glared at her, and then turned in my direction. I quickly averted my attention to Icha-Icha, feigning nonchalance.

"_Kakashi-sensei_!! Did you _see_ that?! She nearly _killed_ me!!" I was as thankful as ever for the mask that hid the amused grin sliding across my face. I slowly turned to look at Naruto, keeping my only visible eye as expressionless as possible.

"Naruto, she always _nearly_ kills you. I will only be concerned once you reach the actual brink of death." His jaw dropped and he glared at me, too. I let my laughter ring in my mind alone, and turned back to feigning interest in the Icha-Icha novel I had already read seven times. Jiraiya really needed to hurry up with the next one in the series.

"Which, by the way, isn't going to happen. You're practically indestructible," Sakura stated simply, speaking as if this was a known fact. I peeked over to see that they were back to paying me no mind, so I let my head turn fully to watch their still repetitive antics. That kid was being even quieter than Sasuke…

"But Sakuraaa; that still doesn't mean you can _abuse_ me!" Naruto was still whining. No surprise.

"Naruto. That's enough. No amount of whining will make her stop." That was the highest number of sentences Sasuke had strung together the entire two days we had been traveling. Naruto was the only one that he spoke to using more than three words, on a regular basis. I don't know why they wouldn't just get over themselves and fuck already. Everyone in Konoha had known it was inevitable since the jinchuriki had been rumored to have fiercely battled his raven-haired friend, defeated him, and then nursed him back to health before carrying him home to the Leaf Village. Of course, only Naruto and Sasuke really knew what had gone on during that three-month time period in which Naruto had gone off on his lonesome to search for Sasuke. Yep, that's all proof right there that they were inexorably going to end up together. For a brief moment, I wished I had something like that. And then Sakura spoke up again.

"Kakashi-sensei, you should really come down and eat something. Socialize a little bit." Within a matter of seconds I was down sitting on a log next to Sakura, watching Naruto and Sasuke, who were sitting next to each other, through the fire.

"Does she pester you two this much about eating?" Sasuke grunted in response. I took that as a yes. And Sakura answered for Naruto.

"I don't have to pester Naruto; he eats everything all the time anyway." Oh, right. How could I forget? Disregarding that, I jumped to the socializing comment.

"Just because I'm only your team mate now, it doesn't mean I have to associate with you. It doesn't mean you are my equals." Sakura looked slightly offended. Naruto got that look in his eye when he thought he had something really funny to share.

"Man, Kakashi-sensei, you must not have any equals if who you associate with is anything to go by. You're completely anti-social. Wait, those silly books you read must be your equals though, because you certainly seem to like them." I scowled at him until Sakura spoke up. After she spoke, I turned my glare to her.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't you ever think about actually having a life? You're _old_ now. Living with nothing but those books has got to get pretty lonely at some point." This was _not_ a point I wanted to discuss with my former students. I sighed loudly.

"Maa… Sakura I am not about to discuss my personal life with you." She frowned slightly.

"I'm just saying; you're getting to that age where it might be just a tad bit difficult to find someone to spend the rest of your life with." As she said this, I happened to glance over to where Naruto and Sasuke sat, and noticed that they looked at each other, but as soon as eye contact was made, they both looked away quickly, blushing. Now, that was more interesting than Sakura lecturing me on what to do with my life. There was definitely some sexual tension going on between those two… "Kakashi-sensei, are you even listening to me?!" I looked back at Sakura, who had a slight tick in her expression.

"No. Stay out of my business." I knew she was just being concerned for my general happiness or some shit like that, but the first thought to come to mind was, _I'll show you just how easy it is for me to find someone._ And then I didn't give it a second thought as she huffed and turned back to the fire. A few moments of awkward silence and I noticed the sun had now completely set. "We should probably get some sleep… no matter how quiet he is, we can't forget that we've got a kid with us, and we need to get up early if we wanna make it to Konoha before sunset tomorrow."

"Yessir!" Naruto, for once, didn't argue.

I woke up in what seemed like the middle of the night to a soft moaning sound. "Hnn… Kami, Sasuke!" It was quiet, and coming from outside, but I still recognized the moaning voice as Naruto's. Though I already had a general idea as to what they were doing, I sat up and peeked out of the tent just to satisfy my curiosity. Naruto was pinned to a tree by Sasuke's body, and Sasuke was nibbling on the blonde's ear, while groping at him through his clothing. I felt a twitch in my groin at the sight of the two together, and proceeded to perch myself in the tree above them with ANBU stealth. I doubted either of them would be paying attention to my chakra location, so I didn't bother to cloak it.

"Shh, Naruto-kun, they'll hear…" Another twitch at the tone of Sasuke's voice; it was rough and full of desire, and Naruto moaned again as Sasuke wound his hand up the blonde's shirt, then claimed Naruto's already parted lips with a fierce kiss to silence him. Hips ground against hips, articles of clothing practically disappeared, and I felt a familiar tingling sensation in my nose, which warned me it was about to start bleeding. Swearing profusely in my mind, I pinched my nose and made my way (rather painfully) back into the tent. I quickly found a pair of earplugs and jammed them into my ears, rolling onto my side to attempt to sleep, knowing that all hope of getting up early now rested on Sakura, because the pair outside certainly weren't going to sleep anytime soon, and the dreams that I knew were guaranteed to come wouldn't allow me to get the proper amount of rest.

That is, if I even got to sleep. Sakura's concerns were now drilling holes into my skull. I couldn't remember the last time I had even taken a lover, let alone been in a proper relationship… and thinking about the two outside, I cringed when I realized that it wasn't irritation I felt for them for doing this in the middle of a mission… it was envy. They were lucky enough to have been practically thrown into each other's arms by fate. Another cringe when I remembered that I had been that lucky once… until the universe ripped him from my arms with just as much ease. I couldn't believe that after all of these years, it still hurt so much to think about Obito Uchiha. He was the reason why I was so attached to this particular group of ninja… thinking back, the three of them distinctly reminded me of Obito, Rin, and I. Though there were plenty of differences, anyone that had known both Team Minato and Team Kakashi, would be able to say that both had plenty of similarities. Obito and Naruto especially...

I shook myself out of this mental breakdown before I could let any of it get to me too easily. So what if I was already almost thirty… it's not like I was running out of time to find someone. Who said I wanted to find someone anyway? I'd been just fine on my own all these years… I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I had someone else to worry about anyway… and even if I wanted someone else to worry about, who would want to become romantically involved with me? _You mean who other than the countless innocent single women who worship the very dirt you walk on?_ I rolled my eyes and pushed aside this voice in my mind. I knew I wouldn't want just any random woman… I didn't think I'd be able to handle involving myself with someone who couldn't properly protect themselves. Innocents just weren't my style… but most of the shinobi I knew just weren't acceptable. That, or taken. I fell asleep thinking about myself in a relationship with each of the available jonin in the village.

And each available jonin in the village, male or female, eventually turned into my lost chunin. My team would be questioning me in the morning… asking what I could be dreaming about that would upset me so much… because now, the nightmares were sure to return. And after I had almost forgotten them…


	2. Chapter Two: Wrath

**Yay, chapter two! This is probably the fastest I've updated on a story in quite a while… I promise, things will speed up a bit after this chapter; you know me, everything good happens on missions or when ramen is present :D Let me know what you think so far!**

Chapter Two- Wrath

Surely enough, I was awakened by Sakura… at a fairly early hour. I was surprised to see that it was still almost dark out… the light was just starting to show. I sat up and pulled my earplugs out, looking around me and noticing that I was the first one to be woken up.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you… alright?" I looked at Sakura; my face probably making one big question mark. "I mean… you must have been having some pretty bad dreams… I've never heard you so… upset before." I grimaced, remembering the nightmares that had kept me waking up about every hour with a cold sweat and heavy breathing.

"Why'd you have to remind me? I'm fine…" I muttered, already set to work on my bedroll and packing up anything I had gotten out.

"Who is this person that you wanted so badly not to leave? Was it your father that you were begging not to go?" If only my father was the loss that troubled me the most; I wouldn't be having these dreams. Either way, I figured I shouldn't outright lie to Sakura.

"No." A simple answer, emotionless tone; dismissive, no more questions asked-

"Then who was it? A friend… a lover?" The last word pierced through my gut and my body cringed, disobeying my minds order to remain impassive.

"Sakura… please, drop it." Damn. I heard the pain in my own rough voice, and Sakura was a practical empath, so I'm sure she heard much more. In a matter of seconds, I had given myself away. But I thanked the heavens that Sakura respected my emotional state, if not my privacy, and dropped the questions.

"I'm sorry sensei… I just want you to know that if you need to talk… I'm here for you." She spoke softly now, concern lighting her voice. "And I'm sure that Naruto and even Sasuke now will be more than willing to help if you need it." With this, she looked over at the aforementioned pair entangled (and thankfully clothed) on Sasuke's bedroll, and smiled. "Took them long enough, didn't it?"

"Maa, you're not the one that woke up to the noises of them stirring up a steamy passion in the middle of the night." Sakura giggled.

"I'm sure you went out and watched, too, didn't you?" How did my students know me so well? I figured I'd never be used to calling them team mates, so I just gave up. Besides, they still called me sensei.

"Only until I had to pinch my nose and go back to bed after shoving bits of rubber into my ears." Sakura laughed, and a sleepy voice cut in. Sasuke had woken up.

"What are we stopping nosebleeds about?" Wow, a whole sentence. I was speechless for several moments. Having a whiney blonde sleeping peacefully on his chest must have cheered him up quite a bit.

"You fucking your best friend into a tree in the middle of the night." Sasuke's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh, so I guessed right, it _did_ go that far. I woke up to the sound of our favorite jinchuriki moaning your name. Of course, at that time, you were still clothed. It was when the clothing started disappearing that my nose started bleeding." Even Sakura's face was slightly pink now, as she exited the tent. "Now wake him up before that hard-on of yours does. I want to get home on time." The blush began to recede from Sasuke's face, despite the multiple comments on his behavior, as he looked down and watched the side of his lover's face that wasn't smashed into his chest. There went another stab through the gut as I remembered many a morning that I had woken up in that same position, Obito clinging to my naked chest as he muttered in his sleep…

"Naruto-kun… it's time to get up…" He spoke gently, stroking back fly-away blonde hair as Naruto murmured into his chest. There was a slight smile on Sasuke's face, and a look in his eyes that showed he wasn't going to allow this to be just a one time occurrence. He truly loved the young man that was now slowly opening his eyes to the morning. Naruto blinked a few times, and then shifted so that he could look Sasuke in eye.

"Mm… Sasuke… I hurt…" He grumbled, yawning in the other man's face. I felt a smile claim my lips at the adorable quality of this. Once the blonde was done yawning, Sasuke caught his face in one palm, and placed a gentle kiss to sleep-swollen lips.

"Sorry dobe…Good morning." The two smiled at each other, and I turned away, blinking the blur in my vision away. Dobe… Sasuke had called Naruto by that name for as long as they'd been forced to associate with each other… and it had now grown to be an affectionate term. If I looked at the two of them again I would see myself and Obito, waking up after our first real night together… Obito calling me 'teme' for giving him a sore bottom, and I calling him 'dobe' as I always had, for not expecting the expected… I quickly wiped a tear out of the corner of my eye before turning back to face the two.

"Kakashi-sensei… you saw us, didn't you, last night?" I was shocked as Naruto rolled over and sat up, turning his attention to me. Slowly, I nodded. "I thought so. Didn't you notice, Sasuke? I felt his chakra."

"I would've thought you'd be a little more focused on feeling other things…" Sasuke grumbled. Naruto gave him a comforting kiss.

"Don't worry, I only noticed for a split second. It certainly wasn't something I wanted to think about at the moment… or had the ability to think about, if it really comes down to it." Sasuke relaxed and I smiled at the fact that Naruto could have such an effect on his usually frigid emotions.

"Alright, enough of this, you two get packed up and then wake up the kid. Once you get him ready to go, pack the tent up. Quickly!"

"Why are you making us do all the work?" Of course, big surprise, Naruto had a complaint.

"I'm punishing you for wasting energy on pursuits that had nothing to do with the mission you've been assigned. You've got plenty of time to fuck each other when you're home safe." With this, I crawled out of the tent, leaving them to their work. The truth was, I didn't know if I'd be able to handle witnessing any more of their affection for each other.

We spent the day traveling swiftly through the forests, with me in the lead and a kid riding silently piggy-back along with me. I'd be glad to get rid of the child; he was beginning to freak me out worse than Sasuke's silence used to; hadn't spoken a word the entire trip. I had expected Naruto to jump ahead of me, eager as ever to get home, but he seemed to respect my mood… whatever that was to him. I knew they all noticed something was different. But where my mind was, I didn't care. By the time we got back to the village, my state of mind was so bad that I hardly noticed what was happening around me.

Without a word, Sakura took one look at me, and took our charge by the hand, leading him in what must have been the direction of his home. Naruto and Sasuke meandered off, glancing at each other with ideas in their eyes. I knew I was assigned turning in the… I stopped short in my path to the mission report office when I remembered that I hadn't even taken a report form with me. Umino Iruka was going to murder me… I felt a shiver run down my spine at just the image of the scar-nosed chunin glowering at me. Despite how much I enjoyed taunting the poor man with my useless reports, his glare still made me feel as though the few inches advantage I had in height over him was gone. Years spent reprimanding disobedient children had made the chunin quite scary.

I hesitated outside of the report office, taking a breath and trying my best to keep my mind off of how Iruka-sensei would react to this one. That tactic succeeded in nothing but reverting me back to depression. _Oh well_, I sighed loudly along with my thought, _it's not like he's actually capable of murdering me_. Another sigh and I was pushing the door open to reveal only Iruka in the office, lounged back in the chair, his chunin vest removed. A small part in the back of my mind noticed that his black shirt would be considered just a bit too tight… but it stretched to reveal fairly well toned muscles. I coughed lightly to gain his attention, and he sat straight up, slightly surprised looking, before giving me a suspicious glare.

"Okay, let me have it. What'd you do to it this time?" My eye shifted to watch the floor in front of me as I answered quietly, preparing myself for the wrath of the temperamental chunin.

"I, ehm, didn't even fill it out this time…" Carefully, I glanced up to watch Iruka's face. "Can I… do one here?" Surprisingly, the man didn't seem angry with me. I assumed he saw the same change in me that my students had sensed.

"Of course… here." Without taking his eyes off me, he pulled a blank report and a pen from a drawer beside him, handing them to me before sitting back to carefully watch as I sat down and began to fill out the paper. I felt his gaze steady on me as I scrupulously filled in every space, provided every detail of the uneventful, yet successful mission, and finally gave my signature to verify the completed report. Setting the pen down on the paper, I looked back up to Iruka and pushed it all towards him.

"I apologize for not completing it during the mission." Still prepared for an outburst that didn't seem to be coming this time, I watched his face carefully. He disregarded my apology completely.

"Kakashi, what's wrong? You aren't being… yourself." The concern in his voice was genuine, and I guessed that he picked up a little bit more of my mood than my students had.

"You spend too much time with children, Iruka-sensei. Don't you know most shinobi keep personal matters to themselves?" Despite the stern tone of my voice, I knew he picked up that I was only playing with him, avoiding having to answer that question. He still treated my answer respectively though.

"That may be the case, but I still feel obliged to ask. What's going on in that mind of yours?" He was watching me just as closely as I was him. I think he had seen the flashes of emotion that I felt when he asked his questions, probably saw them better than I could describe them. Even if he could tell me in a split second exactly what I was feeling, I still wasn't going to tell him why I felt this way. No matter how tempted I was to tell him. And I was, to an extreme, tempted. I wanted so badly to tell Umino Iruka all about how much I missed my lover, and all about how confused I was for reverting back to this state of mind, after so many years. But I couldn't let anyone know how weak I was, not even someone like Iruka, who would be more than happy to help me through this. It was against my nature to accept the help of others, against my nature to reveal any weakness to another living being.

"Nothing that you should be concerned about, Iruka-sensei." I didn't want to be cold with him, but I did my best to block the emotion out of my voice, adding a dismissive undertone to the statement. Quickly, I grabbed at a change in topic when he seemed about to argue. "By the way, Naruto and Sasuke have finally… erm… made up." A questioning eyebrow rose slightly in his tan face. "I discovered the two of them doing very… inappropriate things for the innocent eyes of the moon to see last night. And they were rather…friendly towards each other today. The inevitable has finally occurred. Sakura is surprisingly… unaffected by this new development." A soft smile spread across his face as I spoke; he was obviously happy for the young blonde that had practically been a son to him over the years.

"Sakura seems to have developed a faint interest in Miss Yamanaka. I think she realized briefly after Naruto returned with Sasuke that further pursuing him was futile." How the hell did he notice this before me?

"Ino Yamanaka? I thought they hated each other. I knew Sakura had some kind of lesbian in her. She's more of a man than Tsunade-sama." Iruka chuckled at this, but didn't disagree.

"Their only feud was over Sasuke. Now that both of them have had some sense knocked into them, they can allow themselves to be friends again… or more. Besides, I have a sneaking suspicion that Ino never did like Sasuke all that much…" So he was saying that Ino had pursued Sasuke just to make Sakura jealous? Those kids just got weirder and weirder. "I cannot believe I am gossiping about the love lives of my former students. I can only imagine what I'm going to manage next…" This was obviously more of a thought spoken aloud, and I was fairly curious about what thoughts came after as a blush spread slowly across his face. This blush stimulated a return in that perverted voice in my mind which noted that the man was quite attractive with that heat in his face and that tight black shirt revealing the tense in his muscles as he caught me looking. "I… I should probably get going, papers to grade, have to get up early…" Stunned by this sudden uncomfortable excuse to get away, I merely sat there as he quickly gathered his things and blew by me in his rush to get out. I sat there for a moment, wondering what could cause such an extreme reaction in someone who was a usually such a calm person. That blush… hadn't been complete embarrassment; there was heat in it as well, as if in anger or… arousal. Where exactly had Iruka's mind ended up? Far too curious to drop it now, I was thankful for the slight distraction from my dark mood as I left the room, rushing after Iruka with plans formulating in my mind.

"Wait! Iruka-sensei!" I caught up with him about halfway to his small apartment, and he stopped in the middle of the road before turning around, the blush still fading from his questioning face. "Why don't we take Naruto and Sasuke for ramen tomorrow? We never really truly greeted Sasuke home, and now that the two are… together… we have something else to congratulate them on." And while I was at it, I could attempt to figure out the mind of Umino Iruka. His face lit up at the suggestion.

"That's a brilliant idea." There was no suspicion in his voice; he must have assumed that even I could be like any other proper teacher, and treat my students to dinner occasionally. However, Naruto and Sasuke would suspect an ulterior motive. Just as long as the blonde didn't think I was trying to seduce his old teacher, it didn't matter.

"Okay, I'll let them know, Ichiraku's at six sound good?" On my time, six for dinner usually meant eight, but I wouldn't be able to handle a visit to the memorial before going out in public. If I visited in this state of mind, I'd probably end up unable to drag myself home, let alone into public. No visit to see his name, no losing track of time, therefore no being late. I really was going to scare the hell out of people if things continued like this.

"Sounds wonderful." Knowing Iruka, he would be there on time anyway, always respectful of a set time.


	3. Chapter Three: Gluttony

**Here's to chapter three!! I apologize Ive taken so long to update, but school is keeping too many other things on my mind. Not that I'm the fastest writer in the world anyway... i never work on my stories -.- But i'm really getting into the plot of this one, so hopefully I will have the next few chapters up quickly ^^**

Naruto was delighted to hear that he was being treated to free ramen… and that Iruka had been happy to hear about him and Sasuke. Sasuke was just happy to see Naruto so ecstatic. But all at once, Naruto had stopped in the middle of his ramblings and turned a suspicious eye on me.

"Why are you _and_ Iruka-sensei taking us? You aren't trying to get into his pants, are you?" For once, his suspicions of my motives were completely incorrect. Then again, my motives were rarely more decent than trying to get into someone's pants.

"No, Naruto, I am not trying to get into Iruka's pants. We both agreed that it would be a nice congratulation and belated welcome for the two of you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"He's not lying Naruto… but there's still an alternative reason. What is it, Kakashi?" Damn. The kid was a friggin lie detector.

"Iruka-sensei was acting rather strange in the missions room today… I'm going to figure out what he's being so weird about." Naruto relaxed visibly in his lover's arms.

"I'll find out for you Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke shook his head slowly, rolling his eyes.

"You'd better not. This will keep him distracted; he might stop moping around like he was earlier" I glared at Sasuke.

"Thanks, I'm so glad you're concerned." My voice was clearly laced with sarcasm. Turning to walk away, I was stopped by Naruto.

"Kakashi, wait!" His voice now sounded it's age for once. I turned back around and gave the blonde my full attention. He hadn't called me 'sensei'. "He didn't mean it. You know you can talk to either of us if you really need to, about anything. We're here for you, any time." Beside Naruto's sincere face, Sasuke nodded sheepishly. I realized it wasn't good for me to be spending much time alone with the two of them… they reminded me too much of Obito and I.

"Sakura told me something of the same affect… thank you Naruto, Sasuke." I nodded to the pair of them and turned to go back home. Hopefully, tonight wouldn't be as bad, with Iruka there as a distraction.

I tried my best to be at least a few minutes late… for the sake of appearances. It wasn't that hard to delay myself; just had to go home and sleep… take a long shower, dress slowly… yet I was still only two minutes behind a proper schedule. I tried my best to keep my mind off of Obito. If thought about him too much, I wouldn't have been able to go anywhere at all. Despite my best efforts, I arrived at the Ramen shop only three minutes after six. Iruka, Naruto, and Sasuke were already there, chatting companionably. There was an empty seat between Iruka and the other two, which I quickly filled.

"Kakashi you're really starting to scare us. Nobody expected you to show for another hour." Sasuke was the first to mention the affect I feared this new situation would have on everyone.

"I didn't have anything else better to do." As if they believed this. I always found something 'better' to do. "I expected Sakura to be invited, or at least show up of her own free will." Iruka laughed at this.

"I invited her, but she said she already had something else planned. Wouldn't say what it was. But I was at the flower shop afterwards; Ino was in a rather cheerful mood, and when I inquired further she only blushed and said she was seeing someone tonight." I grinned, and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"So you think they're… together??" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his lover.

"It's about time. Ino's been crazy about Sakura for years."

"And you of all the anti-social people in the world would know this why?" Iruka was being surprisingly sociable tonight.

"Before I left, we were each others only confidants. She knew all along how I felt for Naruto, and I knew all along how she felt for Sakura. I was the one who encouraged her to pretend she was crazy about me. Not that it worked. Until, of course, I left, and Sakura actually let herself have eyes for other people." Maybe Sasuke's departure had been somewhat beneficial for my team after all. We lost him, but the disappearance and the search made Sakura and Naruto both realize things that created changes for the better.

"So, you two, we've heard the rumors, and neither of you have said anything about what happened to bring you home… and together. Are you ever going to release that information?" So Iruka was nosey too, eh? Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other and grinned.

"I suppose we could tell… now that we have all the details figured out." Sasuke looked to Naruto to begin.

"Well, it took me about a month to track him down, and when I found him, off in some remote, mossy forest, he was still resistant. He traveled with two or three other people, I can't remember, but I took them out quickly, considering I let a few fox tails out in my excitement; hence the not remembering part. I calmed down a bit while chasing Sasuke; it took me three more days to catch up to him, but he was ready for me…" Sasuke picked up here.

"I said some things that I didn't really mean, and a lot of things that were completely uncalled for, just to get him to give up on me. But he just got angry. I had almost forgotten about the complete determination that is his personality. But he rushed into the fight, quickly gaining tails, and I could hardly touch him. Even with me at full power, he still mauled me. I nearly died. I was unconscious and severely injured for a few days; he began the journey back to the leaf, with me slung onto his back. When one of my wounds became infected and I got feverish, he decided to stop and do what he could to heal me before going on. We talked a lot then, and since I was too weak to fight back, Naruto won my opinion over and my affection back. He made me realize what an idiot I had been."

"One morning Sasuke woke up, still in the fever, as I was wiping his face and chest down with a damp cloth. By then most of his wounds had healed enough to not be a bother, all except the deepest and the infected. I should say before I go on that by now I realized that a promise wasn't the only reason I went after Sasuke. I didn't only go after him because he was my best friend either. I went after him because I loved him. So obviously I didn't object much to the next move he made; a move which, had he been healthy and sane, he probably would have never even thought of making. But he sat right up, looked into my eyes, placed a hand on the side of my face and kissed me. We made love."

"When I came out of the fever, I thought it had just been a dream; one of the vivid hallucinations you get when you're that sick. So I never brought it up, and Naruto acted normally. I decided to go home, to return to the Leaf with him… and so we did. I still wondered about that dream until the other night… when Sakura was rambling on about Kakashi needing to find someone to spend the rest of his life with. Naruto and I looked at one another, each without expecting the other to be looking back. We blushed, as Kakashi well knows, considering he seemed to be focused more on us than Sakura. But that was when I decided I had to know if that fever dream was really just a dream, and even if it was, I was still going to tell Naruto how I felt."

"What Sakura had said also encouraged me to talk to Sasuke about what happened. Even if he didn't remember it, I figured that the fact that it happened had to mean something. So I waited until Sakura and Kakashi were asleep, and went to wake Sasuke up. Turns out he had already been up, waiting so he could talk to me. We went outside, and I asked him if he remembered what happened when he was sick. He told me that he wasn't sure what happened, and that he couldn't tell a dream from what was real. He told me about his 'fever dream' and I kissed him… I let him know that it really happened, and that I loved him."

"I told Naruto that I loved him, and that I had felt that way for years. And it was a little bit after that that you woke up, Kakashi, and decided to come see what we were up to…" Sasuke and Naruto blushed, and I recalled the morning after, seeing the two of them wake up together. I thought of Obito again. All these years, and I still missed my dark-haired, goggle-wearing Uchiha. I turned to look at Iruka while Sasuke and Naruto chatted quietly to themselves, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head at the sight laid before me on the counter. There must have been twenty or thirty empty bowls sitting on the counter in front of Iruka, who was scarfing down yet another bowl of ramen.

"Good grief Iruka you're like Naruto times two! I didn't think it was possible for anyone to eat so damn much." Iruka looked up at me and blushed, grinning slightly at my amazement.

"Well he had to get a healthy appetite from somewhere. Naruto isn't quite as much of a glutton as I am though. Would you like some dinner?" I laughed as a bowl of Ramen was handed to me.

"So you're the one I have to blame for the emptying of my wallet on many of the occasions that I decided to treat the team to dinner." Iruka blushed and laughed.

"Guilty as charged. You'll have to take me in I suppose," he joked, and held out his hands to be cuffed. I laughed and gently pushed his hands down back into his lap.

"I'd have too much fun with that," I told him quietly, and winked. He blushed and dazed off momentarily, and I noticed that I hadn't removed my hand from his. I let my fingers drag lazily over his tanned skin as I moved my hand back to my own lap. This startled him out of his daze, which triggered another round of blushing, something I was beginning to notice he did a lot. It was rather cute… I caught myself staring and turned away quickly, glad for the distraction of the food in front of me, even though that lasted for only a split second. What was I doing? Making sexual jokes, trailing fingers, _staring_? Was I actually _attracted_ to Iruka? I was definitely flirting. And from all the blushing and spacing out, the teacher seemed to be feeling it too.

"I… um… would you like a drink?" I accepted the offer, and the four of us spent the rest of the evening joking around, chatting aimlessly, and getting completely drunk. By ten we were kicked out for closing, and I wandered off without a word, aiming for home but my feet carrying me automatically to the memorial; to Obito's name. My best friend, my lover, my entire world. Why did he have to leave me, why did he have to die so young, and in my arms? I lost everything when I lost him. And why did it all have to come back just as painful as it was all those years ago? I was happy for Naruto and Sasuke, but I hated seeing them together. It was Obito and I all over again. I just prayed that the same thing wouldn't happen to them. But that was always the risk of being a shinobi; if you aren't strong or fast enough, you die young. And some are just cursed by fate, killed because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's a risk we take.

Before I realized it, I was crying. I stood there, swaying drunkenly and bawling my eyes out. I removed my mask and headband, to keep them from the tears, and I closed my eyes and ran my fingers over the deep scar on my eye, replaying that day, imagining my last moments with him as if they had only happened yesterday. _You can't keep doing this Kakashi. He would hate it if he knew that you lingered on him like this._ "Well he's not here now, is he?!" I shouted into the quiet night, angry because I was arguing with myself. Angry because I knew that it would take a lot more than will power and knowing what he would want, to move on.

I couldn't stay there, and I knew it. Without bothering to replace my mask (a careless move that I would never make sober), I dashed to my home, stopping only momentarily to pull my key out and move to unlock my door. Before I could do that, a voice called my name from right beside me.

"Kakashi?" It sounded stunned, and I recognized Iruka's voice. As quickly as I could react, my mask was back on, even though I was sure he had already seen my face.

"Iruka, what are you doing outside of my apartment in the middle of the night?" The chunin blushed.

"Well I had expected you to be back faster… you left your wallet at Ichiraku's. I just thought I'd bring it back and—you've been crying, why were you crying Kakashi?" Poor Iruka was genuinely concerned about me, yet I knew I still wasn't going to answer.

"It's complicated. And it's been a long night; I'm going to get some rest. Thank you." Iruka looked slightly hurt and disarmed as I took my wallet from him and walked into my house, practically closing the door in his face. I stood there for a moment, shocked with myself. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed him there. I really couldn't believe that I had blown the poor man off, and so rudely. I really needed to talk to someone about this or I would never get over it, and Iruka was just the right person. But out of habit, I still hid behind a wall of lies. I wasn't really tired. I knew I would stay up for another few hours, maybe drinking more, crying more, doing anything to avoid the nightmares. I knew I would end up asleep on the sofa, or the kitchen table, having cried the energy out of myself. I wanted so badly to run back outside and tell Iruka to wait, but I couldn't.


	4. Chapter Four: Sloth

**Soo this chapter is uber late, considering it's been finished for months... Teaser :D Love you guys. Enjoy :P**

I woke up late the next morning with my face half stuck to my pillow and a pounding headache.

"Argh, Kakashi you idiot…" Luckily enough, I had managed to get myself so drunk I slept completely through the night. The unfortunate part was the effect of the alcohol. I rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep, but was interrupted by a loud knock echoing in from the front door. I tried to ignore it. *Knock knock*

"Kakashi! I know you're in there and I know you drank too much last night! Let me in, I brought tea, it will make your head better!" More knocking. "Kakashi!" I rolled out of bed, not caring what condition I was in, and attempted to make my way to the door.

"Would you please desist with the incessant knocking, Iruka? It's not helping my throbbing brain." I let my weight rest against the open door and glared out at the profile of Iruka, surrounded by an irritating halo of bright morning light.

"Well with that attitude you sound perfectly fine, might as well just go home…" The profile turned as if to walk away and revealed that it held a large wooden tray in front of it holding what I presumed was a pot of tea and maybe some cups. His turning away reminded me of the fact that I had shut my door in his face just a few hours ago.

"No wait! Stay?" He laughed at the guilty plead in my voice. I didn't know if he knew it was guilt, or if he was just being good humored, but his laughter was somehow soothing.

"Fine. You might want to know you're standing with your apartment door open to the world wearing literally nothing but a pair of boxers." And he was acting like this was the most normal occurrence in the world. I had a small moment of panic in which I considered going to find at least my mask, but then disregarded the thought. He had already seen my face, I was exposed already, I would have to deal with it.

"Well then, come inside so no one else sees." Iruka laughed again and walked in, letting me shut the door behind him, and now I turned and could see him properly. His ponytail was a little mussed up, as though he had showered and then fallen asleep with his hair still wet. He was blushing slightly and there were the signs of circles under his eyes, indicating a long night. I wanted to trace my fingers over his flushed skin, but instead turned around, walked back into my bedroom, and threw myself face first back into the bed.

"Kakashi you lazy jerk you can't just let people into your house and then go back to bed." He had followed me into my room, sans the tray, meaning it was probably on the kitchen table. I rolled over and propped myself up on my elbows.

"It's my house, isn't it? I can do whatever I want. And right now, I want to sleep. We can have tea when I want to wake up." He was blushing again.

"Erm… Kakashi could you… not sit like that?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Once, again, it's my house, I can sit however I…Oh." I had just made the connection between the blushing and the strange request.

"It makes it hard not to… um…" So Iruka had his shy side, did he? It made me want him all the more. I stopped my trail of thought right there. Did I just think that I wanted Iruka? Since when had I wanted _Iruka_ of all people? The bossy school teacher. Thinking about that made my head hurt even more. I just resolved to let myself want whoever I felt like wanting. There was nothing unnatural about being sexually attracted to someone.

"It makes it hard not to what, Iruka? What do you want to do to me?" The teacher turned even brighter red and turned away from me.

"Fine, go back to sleep Kakashi. I'll still be here when you wake up, ready to talk about why you have so much trouble sharing your problems with people. You aren't getting out of it this time. You need to talk to someone Kakashi, and I'm concerned about you." Asshole just had to turn it back around on me. Just when I was having fun. He left my bedroom, closing the door behind him, and I rolled over, grabbing a blanket as I went, and curling up into the warmth, ready to go back to sleep and deal with this problem later. Just as I was drifting off, I could have sworn I heard the shower start, without the accompanying roar of the water heater.

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was one in the afternoon. I looked around the rest of the room and listened for signs of Iruka still being here. Nothing that I could tell. I noticed very quickly that I felt much better now. Getting up and remembering to have the decency to put a pair of pants on, I went out into the rest of the apartment and saw Iruka asleep on the couch. Upon further inspection, he was obviously going to be difficult to wake up, so I figured I would shower before coming back out to wake him.

I turned towards the bathroom and heard a small sound, like a moan. Freezing on the spot, I wondered if Iruka was waking up, but was disproved by a smooth, sensual moan that I had never imagined could come out of the uptight teacher. He was dreaming, and whatever he was dreaming about turned me on already, just because it could make him moan like that. I was afraid to go look at him as he moaned again, and thankfully I didn't, but I quickly found out what made him make those noises.

"No, Kashi, please, ohh fuck, yes, more!" I made a beeline for the shower and threw the cold water on, wishing it was colder, wishing I wasn't too well mannered to wake Iruka up and have him right then and there. I let my imagination wander to what could have been happening in that dream; I could imagine myself thrusting into the soft, tan chunin, could imagine him writhing beneath me, and suddenly I regretted having such a vivid imagination. The cold water wasn't even helping. I sighed heavily, and turned it back to a normal temperature, then made a semi-successful effort at washing myself. I was too distracted to be thorough about a simple shower.

Wrapping a towel around my waist after drying off, I began to feel pretty worn out. Having a horny, sexy, hung over Iruka in my living room was becoming very tiresome concerning my mental facilities. My brain wouldn't stop racing through the possibilities of what could happen between us, the memories that I have of Obito and I, and the things that started causing these feelings to show up in the first place. Not to mention there was a fair amount of blood focused on things which were painfully unsatisfied at the moment.

I forced myself to think strictly of something that I knew would replace all arousal with depression- Obito's last moments, the life fading from the lover in my arms. It was the worst thing for me to remind myself of, but the only thing that would make my body calm down. I would rather be depressed than run into Iruka, wearing nothing but a towel and harboring an erection that was the product of his dream. So, thoughts back on Obito and misery swelling in the pit of my stomach, I opened the bathroom door and turned to go to my bedroom to dress myself.

"Kakashi?" Iruka's voice called from around the corner. I poked my head into the living room.

"Yea?" As soon as I stepped all the way into his line of vision, his eyes flickered over my body and a soft blush lit his face.

"You owe me an explanation for acting like a teenaged girl and slamming your front door in my face." I just looked at him, wondering how I could get out of talking about my emotional situation, and then a solution dawned on me. I could just seduce him.

"And you owe _me_ an explanation for the raunchy dream you seemed to be having about me on my sofa." Iruka's face turned beet red and his mouth dropped open.

"I…how did you…what-?"

"You were very… vocal." I grinned at the brunette and he looked about ready to keel over.

"…I…erm…" He shuffled his feet and looked down at them, clearly mortified.

"I never knew you were so attracted to me, Iruka." I smiled at him, pretending to be floating on an ego trip. "When did it start? When did you start _wanting_ me?" I let my voice drop to a rough, seductive tone as I stepped toward him. I could only imagine the rate at which Iruka's poor heart was beating. He looked up shyly and swallowed heavily. I watched his throat as his adams apple jumped, and I got the urge to latch on to smooth brown skin.

"The last time you turned in a mission report. The first time I realized something was wrong. First it was purely an emotional concern; I realized I was worried about you. And then we started talking about other things… and I got distracted. I saw you more than just glance at me, and my imagination ran wild. And then, last night… Last night you simply making a risky comment and winking and running you fingers over my hands… just that turned me on. And then I dreamed about you. And you really, really do not want to know what exactly went on in those dreams." His face had stayed consistently red and now, he looked up at me, wringing his hands nervously. I gave him a small, lopsided grin and raised an eyebrow.

"I actually think I do, really, really want to know what exactly went on in those dreams." His eyes grew wide and his lips parted slightly in surprise. "I woke up and came out here to find you moaning my name. I would love to know what I did to make such exquisite noises come out of your mouth. Even a cold shower wouldn't fix what those noises did to me. Make them again."

He seemed glued to my carpet as I drew closer to him, placed a hand on his chest, and pulled the zipper down on his vest. I looked directly into his startled eyes and let desire crackle in my voice as I spoke. "Moan for me, Iruka." He whimpered and his flush disappeared as he forced his mouth against mine, kissing me hungrily and encouraging my hands to pull the green vest off his shoulders.

**Wanna guess which sin is next? ;D 3**


End file.
